1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bathing accessories and, more specifically, to a multipurpose application, cleansing and massaging device. Prior art in the field of bathing accessories have generally provided electrically and hydraulically powered devices having rotating or oscillating heads and needing batteries or water running through the device. Singular function devices are also known, e.g., lotion applicators, back brushes, lotion dispensers, etc. The present invention, the multipurpose applicator, combines all of the functions generally associated with bathing into one simple, though comprehensive device, with a choice of several stationary heads, which requires no electrical power nor circulating water. It has a long handle for cleaning the back. The handle also serves as an extractor and pump for the loading and dispensing of various types of liquids associated with the bathing process. It also includes three interchangeable applicator heads, a sponge head for bathing, a brush for back scrubbing and a hollow flexible rubber head for massaging the body, all heads allowing for the continual dispensing of lotions or other liquids during bathing or massaging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other bathing accessory devices designed for assistance with bathing activities. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,233 issued to Emery G. Wynn on Jan. 12, 1999.
Another patent was issued to Jorge de Jesus Matias Henriquez et al. on Jul. 22, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,334. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,503 was issued to Gilberto R. Del Pozo Y Mattei on Oct. 5, 1999 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 12, 1994 to Michael F. Klupt as U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,381.
A body lotion applicator including a housing with a handle portion and a head portion. Further provided is a rotating lotion applicator assembly situated with the head portion of the housing including a lotion applicator pad. Also situated with the head portion of the housing is a driving motor adapted for effecting the rotation of the lotion applicator pad upon the actuation thereof. A battery is situated with the handle portion of the housing in electrical communication with the motor via a pair of wires for actuating the motor. Also provided is a mercury switch employed to allow actuation of the motor only when the applicator is situated upright.
A primary fluid, e.g. water, and auxiliary fluid, e.g. soap, dispensing scrubber apparatus includes a pistol-shaped housing, which has a hand-grip portion and a scrubber-holder portion. A primary fluid conveyance assembly includes, in sequence, an inlet end, a pre-valve conduit, a valve assembly, a post-valve conduit, and an outlet end. A flexible hose has one end connected to the inlet end of the primary fluid conveyance assembly and has another end which includes a faucet connector. Rechargeable batteries are housed within the housing and power a DC motor. A trigger-containing switch assembly is connected between the motor and the batteries. A drive shaft is connected to the motor, and a scrubber is connected to the drive shaft. A spray nozzle is connected to the outlet end of the post-valve conduit. The drive shaft is hollow and forms a portion of the post-valve conduit of the primary fluid conveyance assembly. A fluid-tight seal is connected between a lead-in portion of the post-valve conduit and the hollow drive shaft. A motor armature includes a hollow armature shaft which serves as a drive shaft and also forms a portion of the post-valve conduit of the primary fluid conveyance assembly. The scrubber head may be in the form of a brush or a sponge. A container assembly, connected to the housing, contains a quantity of an auxiliary fluid which is moved to the valve assembly through a feed tube.
The present invention refers to an electric, hydraulic, kitchen utensil cleaning tool, being adapted for use with on hand to wash all types of kitchenware in homes, hotels, restaurants, hospitals, etc. It is operated with water from the kitchen pipe line via a hose. It has three systems: Water, Detergent and Power Systems. To integrate these systems together it has a main connecting receiving element (MCRE) which has: valves and ducts for water and detergent, a sleeve plug and a seal to couple the hollow shaft of a drive motor to the MCRE. The MCRE is connected to a detergent reservoir having an integrated injector. The detergent is mixed with water in a T connection formed by the water and detergent ducts. The mixture passes through the hollow shaft. Cleaning is performed by a rotating cleaning head at the end of the hollow shaft. The cleaning head has a brush and an annular fiber scrub pad.
A toothbrush system is provided which includes a handle member (14) which defines an internal handle chamber (22) for containment therein of a cleansing liquid container (28) for containment therein of a cleansing liquid container (28). The handle member (14) is coupled to a head housing (24) which has bristles (20) extending from it. The bristles (20) are displaceably oscillated about a central axis (16) and simultaneously are rotated about an axis which extends in a perpendicular direction to the longitudinal direction (18) and is responsive to the oscillating displacement of the bristles (20). A mechanism is provided for delivering a liquid from the handle (14) through the head member (12) and external the toothbrush system adjacent the bristles (20). In this manner, there is provided pulsating liquid flow from the toothbrush system with a combined rotation and oscillation of the toothbrush bristles (20) in a plurality of planes.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.